vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Franmalth
|-|Base= |-|Hades Transformation= Summary Franmalth (フランマルス Furanmarusu) is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher with Aries and Taurus's Soul | 7-B, higher with Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Name: Franmalth; The Armored (alias) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demons (Etherious) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Soul Absorption, Lightning and Flame Manipulation (With Lightning Flame Dragon Mode), Durability Negation (Via Soul Absorption), Elemental Manipulation (all types depending on who he absorbs), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: City level (Fought and damaged Natsu and Lucy Heartfilia), higher with Aries and Taurus's Souls (By absorbing their souls, Franmalth gets stronger). Can ignore conventional durability with Soul Absortion | City level (Stronger than his Base Form), higher with Lightning Fire Dragon Mode (By absorbing Natsu's Magic, Franmalth gets stronger) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Natsu and Lucy) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with LFD Natsu) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Class M Striking Strength: City Class, higher with Taurus Soul | City Class, higher with Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Durability: City level (Took hits from Natsu), higher with Aries and Taurus' Soul | City level, higher with Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Stamina: Very High Range: 'Several dozens of meters 'Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Calculative, cold and resourceful; skilled in combat Weaknesses: He can be easily damaged by objects without souls. Also, apparently he has the weaknesses of the soul that he had absorbed (he was almost sent to the World of Spirits when Lucy decided to close Taurus' Gate); Devil Slayer Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Absorption Curse: This Curse allows Franmalth to stretch his body parts, such as his limbs, to long proportions, even being able to form spikes from his back and arms. He can then manipulate the extensions and latch them into his opponent's body, draining them of their Magic Power and soul and absorbing them for himself. Franmalth is adept enough in the utilization of this Curse that he is able to stretch and retract his extensions at great speeds, attacking with a barrage of punches. However, this could not keep up with the speed of Natsu Dragneel. He can also absorb Magical attacks' souls by touch. This Curse also allows Franmalth to absorb anyone. * Connection (接続 Setsuzoku): This spell enables Franmalth to absorb the soul of a certain person. By extending his arms, and "connecting" them to such person, he is able to employ their Magic and abilities, at the same time draining their Magic Power. Furthermore, it allows him to transform to those souls he already absorbed, through the use of Revolution. *'Revolution' (進化, レボリューション, Reboryūshon): This spell allows Franmalth to take on the appearance of any soul he has absorbed as well as have access to their abilities. The soul whose form he takes can be any human, Celestial Spirit, or type of Magic (taking the effects of the Magic in this case). **'Aries Transformation': Franmalth utilizes Revolution to take on the form of the Celestial Spirit, Aries. In his hybrid form, Franmalth possesses Aries' horns, and can coat himself in a cloak of wool. Should he choose, he can also take on Aries' face completely. **'Wool Magic' (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): Using Aries' soul, Franmalth utilizes this Magic to send out large waves of wool, which he uses to surround and trap his opponent. **'Taurus Transformation': Franmalth utilizes Revolution to take on the form of the Celestial Spirit, Taurus. Franmalth's body mass grows rapidly, and also his color changes to black and white, so his big, muscular form is reminiscent of Taurus'. His face becomes more rectangular so that its shape is also according to Taurus' head shape. Like with Aries, he can completely copy Taurus' face as well. **'Hades Transformation': Utilizing the most powerful soul in his arsenal, Franmalth transforms to a more bizarre version of Master Hades, completely copying him from the neck and up but keeping his own body type underneath that. **'Chain Magic' (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): Using Hades' soul, Franmalth has access to this type of Magic, having used it to shoot long chains with grappling hooks from his hands to ensnare Natsu Dragneel. **'Bullet Magic': Using Hades' soul, Franmalth has access to this type of Magic, which allows him to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. Franmalth positions his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. **'Amaterasu Formula 28' (天照二十八式 Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki): Franmalth moves his hands in a strange pattern and three Amaterasu seals appear around the target that is engulfed along with the surrounding area in a massive spherical shockwave. *'Absorption' (吸収 Kyūshū): By outstretching his arms, Franmalth is able to absorb Magic and use it for himself.Lightning Flame Dragon Mode Transformation: Having absorbed the soul of Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, Franmalth can enter Lightning Flame Dragon Mode himself, with the same effects on him as when utilized by other Mages, namely Natsu. ** Ejection (排出 Haishutsu): By saying the name of a soul he previously absorbed and raising his arms, Franmalth is able to reject that soul losing also the abilities that were possessed. Key: Base | Hades Transformation Gallery Aries' 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 7